Conventionally, there is known an electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone, including first and second electronic units being opposite to each other and connected for relative rotation in a given plane. Each of the first and second electronic unites is equipped with a substrate, and both substrates are electrically interconnected by plural cables.
Such cables are bundled between the first and second electronic units, and are housed in a given position. When such an electronic apparatus is assembled, the plural cables have to be bundled and housed in a given space. This degrades the assembling workability of the apparatus.